A brazed heat exchanger has been depicted in the older patent application having the file number DE 10 2013 015 179.1, FIGS. 3 and 8. In this heat exchanger, a further but thinner plate has been disposed directly below the finishing-off plate. In this thinner plate, openings having moldings which extend around the opening peripheries of said openings and which, by way of the abovementioned moldings are brazed, as is the entire heat exchanger, to the adjacent first plate of the first plate pair, are likewise located.
In the case of this heat exchanger, deficiencies with regard to the resilience to alternating temperature loadings due to operational reasons have been observed in the course of testing.